New Happiness?
by BlueMoonFan
Summary: Jack and Janet meet up 4 years after Janet's divorce.
1. Chapter 1

The day was a busy one for Janet Wood. It was Valentines Day and she was busy filing orders for customers. She didn't have time to dwell on the fact that it was another year that she wouldn't be getting flowers from someone special.

Fast forward to 6 p.m. Janet arrives at her home. She is totally exhausted and wants to take a nice hot shower and relax with a good book. She has had a busy day and can't wait for tomorrow. It is Saturday and it is her day off.

She is living in Santa Monica. She has been divorced from Phillip for 4 years now. Thank goodness they never had children. He turned out to be a no good cheat. Almost as soon as the ink on their marriage license was dry he started running around on her. The final straw was when she walked in on him with another woman in their bed. She proceeded to throw all his clothes out the window of the house. It was fun watching him scramble after them. She divorced him and took back her maiden name. She kept the house and took her job at the flower shop back. She was now the manager and loved her job more than ever. There were times when she was lonely.

She missed Terri and Jack. She smiled thinking about them. They had kept in touch. Terri was married with 3 kids. Her husband was a pediatrician that she met at the hospital. They had a great marriage.

Jack. Jack was Jack. He had never married. He dated a lot, although he never found anyone special enough to share his life with. Janet smiled thinking about him. In her sadder moments she wondered if they would have fallen in love had she not met Phillip. She still thought of him often and had dinner at the Bistro once or twice a week. They were good friends. Could it possibly be more? Shaking her head she tells herself that she is just being silly because of Valentines Day. She walks into the kitchen and sees something that makes her heart stop. Inside her kitchen were dozens and dozens of flowers. There were gardenias, forget-me-nots, red tulips, purple lilac and in the center of it all was a single perfect coral colored rose. Janet stood in the kitchen with her mouth wide open, wondering who could have sent these and why. She wasn't dating anyone and no one would spend the kind of money on her that she knew these flowers cost. In the middle of her table she spotted a card. It simply said, "A gathering of flowers, a gift of love for you. May all your days be filled with joy and all your dreams always come true… Please meet me out front for a special evening filled with fun and hope." Love, A Secret Admirer.

Now Janet was at a total loss for words. Not really wanting to go out, but curious as to who sent these beautiful flowers, Janet quickly headed toward the bathroom to get ready.


	2. Chapter 2

In an apartment across town we see Jack getting ready. He is wearing a black suit. He looked very handsome. Who could explain why he sent the flowers to Janet? He wasn't even sure about it himself. All he knew was that he was tired of being alone. Janet had always been a good friend to him. Thru everything that happened when they lived together. All the laughter they shared. Not even Terri knew him as well as Janet did. He had come to realize that over the past few months. He finally got up the courage to send the flowers. Something he never thought he would do. He had dated other women. But, none of them seemed to fill the loneliness that seemed to be ever present. So he swallowed his pride and called a local florist. Had it arranged to deliver the flowers before she got home. No easy task. He remembered that she left a spare key under the flower bed. He picked flowers that had special meaning. He had the evening planned to a tee. He would arrive at Janet's house at 7:00. They had reservations for dinner at 7:30. Then they would go for a moonlight walk on the beach. Then they would see what happened from there.

Janet was ready with 15 minutes to spare. She was wearing a stunning red dress. It brought out the color of her eyes and hair. She looked absolutely stunning. She was waiting outside at 7:55 when a car pulled up. The door opens and out steps Jack. Her heart catches in throat. He looks so handsome. He smiles a crooked smile and says "Surprise." She walks over to him and he opens the door for her. She smiles and gets in the car. They make small talk on the way to the restaurant. Mostly it is talk about Terri and her family. They arrive at the restaurant and are seated immediately. They start talking almost immediately. Jack starts while Janet stares at him.

"So, I bet you are wondering why I sent the flowers."

"Yeah, I am kind of curious. It was kind of out of nowhere."

"Well, where do I start? I have been lonely. I date a lot but no one means anything to me. I have lovely memories of the times that we shared. We laughed and had fun. I think you know me better than I know myself. So, I decided to see if maybe there was a chance for us. I thought that if I showed up tonight and you slammed the door in my face then I would know that there was no chance for us."

"It was a surprise to walk into my kitchen and see all of those flowers in there. I had to catch my breath and wonder if it was a mistake. I am not dating anyone and I never would have thought. It was an interesting choice of flowers.

"There is a meaning behind each and every one of them. I did my homework. The gardenias are a symbol of a secret love that I hold deep in my heart for you. The forget-me-nots are for the true love that I feel for you. It is also for all the memories that we share. The red tulips are my declaration of love for you. The purple lilacs are for the first emotions of my love for you. The coral rose is a symbol of desire for you. See, I did my homework."

Janet smiled at Jack. Not know quite what to say she took his hand and looked deeply into his eyes. "Kiss me Jack."

Jack leans in and kisses her tenderly. They both feel the sparks that pass thru them.

"Wow."

"Yeah, wow"

They are both speechless and the waiter comes to take their order. Jack orders for them. They enjoy a wonderful meal filled with lovely talk. Companionable silence and just a general sense of the fact that everything is finally right with their worlds.


	3. Chapter 3

After dinner Jack and Janet decided to take a walk on the beach. They were each lost in their own thoughts.

Janet was thinking what a perfect night this was. The moon was shining bright and there were a lot of stars in the sky. She knew that she could let herself fall in love with Jack, but she was still afraid of getting hurt. Many things had changed since the three roommates lived together before. The biggest one was that Janet had a hard time trusting people. After Phillip hurt her so bad she was still scared. In her head she knew that Jack would never do anything to intentionally hurt her, but in her heart she was afraid to let herself get hurt again. She knew that she needed to learn to love again. Maybe Jack was that one special person.

Jack was still surprised that Janet had agreed to go out with him. He figured that she would take one look at him and head back into her house. He regrets the fact that he wasn't there for Janet when she was having her problems with Phillip. Somehow he knew that she needed him but knew that it wasn't his place. Phillip was insanely jealous of his friendship with her. Now he knows why. When you are guilty of the same thing that you think your wife is doing it is easy to be jealous. He still wishes he would have gone with his gut feelings. He would spend the rest of his life making it up to her. If she would only let him, he would help her love again.

Somewhere along the walk they reached for the other's hands. It was something that neither one realized until they stopped to look at the ocean. Then they looked into each others eyes and saw hope and trust. Hope for a future. Hope for a lifetime of memories.

Life is a funny thing. One minute you are alone and wondering if you will ever find someone to love. Then the next minute you find that special someone. Someone to laugh with, cry with, someone to fall in love with.

They are watching the waves and can hear the sound of music in the background. It is coming from the Santa Monica boardwalk. Jack reaches out for Janet's hand. She looks deeply into his eyes and knows at that moment that she could love this man. They are both speechless as they are walking.

Jack takes Janet's hand and they begin to dance. The song that is playing seems to speak to their hearts. It is "A room in my heart" by Faith Hill.

My heart was once just like a home  
With many rooms and open doors  
And I always let love in  
It would change the rooms around and then  
Leave them empty

'Till one by one I locked each door  
And soon forgot what love was for  
But I never gave up hoping  
So I left just one door open  
In case you found me

So there's a room in my heart for you  
If your trust has been stolen too  
If you walk softly on this worn out wooden floor  
And leave behind you the hurt you've had before  
There's a room in my heart for you

We'll paint the walls from blue to white  
And set the mood by candlelight  
Together we'll keep out the cold  
And I'll still be there when we're old  
If you'll let me

So there's a room in my heart for you  
If your trust has been stolen too  
If you walk softly on this worn out wooden floor  
And leave behind you the hurt you've had before There's a room in my heart for you

By the end of the song they were totally oblivious to everything going on around them. Jack looked at Janet and she had tears in her eyes. He wiped one away with his thumb.

"What's wrong Janet?"

"That song is absolutely beautiful. It says everything that I am feeling right now. There is room in my heart for you. I could see myself falling in love with you. I am scared though."

"I know. I feel the same way. We have both been thru so much. You with Phillip and me with not being able to open my heart to anyone, we just have to take it slow. One day at a time and our love will grow."


	4. Chapter 4

Their love did grow. They dated for about 6 months. Jack decided that it was time to ask Janet to spend the rest of his life with him. They had known each other for so long. He didn't want to waste another day. So he decided to make this day special. He closed the Bistro early so that they would be alone for the special night. He purchased a lovely ring for Janet. It was a heart shaped diamond surrounded by sapphires. He only hoped that she would say yes. He was so very nervous, he was really afraid that she would say no.

Janet arrived at the restaurant at 6:30. She was a little surprised that Jack's car was the only one there. She walked in the front door and saw what Jack had done. There were candles on a table. Champagne was chilling in a bucket and Jack was there dressed in a tuxedo. He was so handsome that she felt her heart do a little flip flop. She had definitely fallen in love with him. Her heart had healed.

Jack walked over to Janet and escorted her to her seat. They had a wonderfully romantic dinner by candlelight. They had just finished their dessert when Jack got up and walked over to where she was sitting. Jack got down on one knee. Janet felt her heart skip a beat. She had a feeling she knew what was happening.

"Janet, I know we haven't been dating for long, but i have grown to love you with everything that I am. My heart races every time I think of you. When I am away from you I want to be with you. Janet you have become my everything, I love you with all my heart and soul. I want to grow old with you. I want to have children with you. I want to give you all the happiness that you deserve out of life. Janet, will you marry me? "

Janet had been hoping for this day for so long. She had come to love Jack so much. Janet had finally come to realize that he was everything she wanted in a husband and a man. Janet's eyes filled with tears of happiness. All she could do was nod. No words would come out of her mouth. She pulled Jack close to her and kissed him. She finally found her voice. It was filled with happiness and love.

"I would be proud to be your wife Jack. I would love to be the mother of your children. I want to grow old with you and live my life making each other happy. Yes Jack, I will marry you."

Jack felt as though he had been handed the world's greatest gift. Janet had agreed to marry him. He slipped the ring on her finger. It was a perfect fit. He smiled and kissed her again. Soon the kissing led to more and Jack asked Janet if she wanted to go to the apartment above the restaurant. Knowing what he meant Janet nodded. She wanted him so much that her heart ached. They slowly made their way up the stairs. The light was turned out and kissing noises could be heard in the dark.

Janet was in a daze the next day at work. She was so happy it felt like her heart would burst. She was engaged to her best friend in the world. She was filled with joy over the night they had. They had made love for the first time. The thought of it now made Janet smile. It was as wonderful as she hoped it would be. From the minute he took her in his arms she was filled with a feeling of total happiness. From the top of her head to the bottom of her feet she was filled with joy. For the first time in her life she felt totally complete. Jack was a skilled and gentle lover. He made her feel as if she was the most wonderful woman in the world. Bringing her total and complete satisfaction, they made love until early in the morning. Only when each was completely satisfied did the finally fall asleep in each others arms. A smile on their faces, a feeling that they were where they were supposed to be.

One of the first people that she called that morning was Terri. She couldn't wait to share her news with Terri. They were still best friends and she still told Terri everything. This was no different with the exception of the details of their lovemaking. That was too private. 

"Hi Terri. It's Janet. Have some wonderful news to share with you."

"What's up Janet? Don't make me guess, you know I am no good at guessing games."

"You would probably never guess in a million years. You know that I have been dating Jack. Well, last night he asked me to marry him."

"Oh my God! No way! What did you say?"

"I said yes!"

After lots of congratulations and happy talk, Terri promised that they would get together to shop soon. Janet called her other friends and family. Jack and Janet had set a date. They wanted to be married at Christmas time. A time of special meaning to everyone, they had a little over 4 months to get ready.


	5. Chapter 5

**_In my opinion all good stories have to come with a cliffhanger. Warning this is a tear jerker and a cliffhanger. Something unexpected happens to one of my characters. Don't want to give to much away, read on for more details..._**

The time before the wedding passed quickly. I was already the middle of October. Jack and Janet were busy trying to get all the little details ready. It would be a small wedding. Only close family and friends. Terri was Janet's matron of honor. Janet's sister was her other attendant. The wedding dress was a simple off white dress. It was simple yet elegant. They were being married in the back yard of Janet's house. It was big enough for the event. The flowers were being done by Janet's flower shop of course. A friend of Jack's was catering the food. Everything was all put together by the end of October. Janet was nervous. Everything was going to well, something was bound to go wrong. Of course Jack thought she was just being paranoid. Janet just had a bad feeling in the back of her mind that something was going to happen.

Then about a month before the wedding it happened. Janet was driving to meet Jack at the restaurant when out of nowhere came a car. She tried to swerve out of the way, but it was going too fast. The car hit Janet in the passenger door. Even though Janet was wearing her seat belt she was critically injured. Jack heard the sirens and thought that it was off in the distance. He looked at the clock on the wall and noticed that Janet was late. Thinking that it was because of the accident he didn't think about it until 2 police officers walked in the restaurant. Jack took one look at them and knew that it wasn't going to be good news. He just couldn't have imagined how bad the news was.

"Mr. Tripper, I am afraid we have some bad news for you. Your fiancé has been taken to the hospital."

"Is she going to be ok?" 

"That is something the doctors will have to answer Mr. Tripper. We will escort you to the hospital, if you will follow us please."

Jack felt as if the air had been knocked out of him. They were so close to their dream of being together. Why did this have to happen now? Jack walked into the hospital. It was the same hospital that Terri now worked at. She happened to be on duty when Janet was brought in and told the officers where they could find Jack. She was standing in the waiting room. When Jack walked in he looked so pale. She walked over to him and they hugged.

"How is she doing Terri? They didn't tell me much"

"All they know right now is that she is in extremely critical condition. She was hit by a drunk driver. He walked away with only a few bruises. They are still evaluating her now. They will know more in a few hours. I can only say that they are doing everything they can right now. She is in good hands Jack."

"I know Terri. It is just so hard not being able to do anything for her. If she doesn't make it Terri I…" Jack stopped not able to form the thought that popped into his head.

"Jack she is strong. She has a good team working on her. We have to think positively about this." Even as Terri said this she knew that nothing was certain, but she had to give Jack some words of comfort. Janet would be ok, she had to be ok. A lot of people were pulling for her and she was a fighter.

Jack heard the words that Terri spoke, but his heart was so full of worry for Janet, that he wasn't comprehending what she had said. It was like watching a movie in slow motion. Have you ever felt like a giant hole had opened up and was threatening to swallow you? That was exactly how Jack felt at that moment. One push either way could change everyone's life forever.


	6. Chapter 6

One of the tests that they ran showed something unusual. The results would have to wait until Janet woke up. For nearly 2 weeks Janet teetered on the edge. She was in a coma. Jack spent every spare moment by her bedside. Because of Terri, they let him spend the night. He could have slept in the spare bed, however, he choose to sleep with his head on Janet's bed holding her hand. He talked to her every chance he got. Never knowing if she could hear him. 

"Janet, I love you so much. You have to come back to me. Everyone is pulling for you. Your parents are here. Your sister Jenny has been calling every day. Janet, you are everything to me. My life means nothing without you. You are my reason for living. Nothing matters without you by my side. You make up for the part of me that is missing. You are my life line. I love you Janet. Forever and always, from now until eternity. No one can ever take your place in my heart or my life. Come back to me Janet. My life is meaningless without you in it."

Terri was standing in the doorway and heard Jack talking to Janet. He had said similar things over the past 2 weeks. But this was the first time she had cried. The doctors were unsure why she was still in a coma. All indications were that she should have woken up by now. Until she woke up they wouldn't know the extent of the damage done to her. It really was a wait and see game.

The suddenly in the middle of the night somewhere in the 2nd week Janet awoke. Jack was still holding her hand. He sensed that something had changed. He awoke and saw that she was stirring. With that he called the nurses station. They confirmed that she was starting to wake up. She woke up slowly. She looked around and saw Jack standing in the background. She smiled and tried to talk. 

"Where am I?"

The doctors talked to her at this point.

"Mrs. Wood you have been in a coma for almost 2 weeks. You were in a serious car accident. You were injured and have been here ever since."

"2 weeks. It doesn't seem like it has been 2 weeks. The last thing I remember was driving to meet Jack for dinner at his restaurant."

"Temporary memory loss is common after injuries like this. We have to examine you further now that you are awake. Mr. Tripper I have to ask you to wait outside. It will only be a little while."

Jack walked outside the room. Feeling much better than he had in awhile, he was actually able to smile a little when Terri made a small joke. He was sitting on the bench outside Janet's room and waiting for the doctor's to come out. The door to Janet's room opened. The doctor called Jack inside the room to talk to them.

The first thing Jack noticed was that Janet was staring out the window of her room. She looked like she was deep in thought. Jack couldn't quite read her expression. Jack didn't like the feeling of not being able to tell what she was thinking.

"Mr. Tripper, we ran a number of tests on Janet. Most of the tests were routine. One however showed something unexpected."

Jack was starting to get scared. He had no idea what the doctor was trying to tell him. He had the feeling that it wasn't good whatever it was.

"What exactly are you trying to tell me doctor? You are scaring me."

At this Janet spoke up. "Jack nothing bad is wrong. At least I don't think it is bad."

Jack was getting more frustrated as they kept talking. "Would someone please tell me what is going on?"

Janet spoke up. "I'm pregnant Jack. Your going to be a father."

Close up on Jack's stunned expression.


	7. Chapter 7

"Wha..What did you just say?"

"I said that i'm pregnant. We are going to have a baby. Are you happy?"

"How could you even think I wouldn't be? This is wonderful news. When is the baby due?"

"Well, from everything we can tell she is due in September, although she will have to make a visit with her doctor to confirm the due date."

With that Jack walked over to where Janet was lying in the bed. He sat on the bed and brought his head close to Janet's. He leaned in closer and kissed her deeply. After they kissed Jack placed a hand gently on her stomach and whispered to her "I love you more that I ever thought possible. You are making all my dreams come true. After we are married then our happiness will be complete."

After witnessing the scene that just took place there was not a dry eye in the room. Janet was released 3 days later. The wedding was now a week away. There was so much to do and so little time to do it. They called the people that were invited and assured them that the wedding was still on. Nothing could get in the way of their happiness.

Janet had visited her doctor. The baby was due on August 23rd. Janet would have to be monitored closely to make sure everything was on track. Especially due to the fact that she was in a coma for 2 weeks, she would be watched closely. 

Suddenly the day of the wedding was upon them. Janet was in her room getting dressed. Jack was nervously waiting in the kitchen. He had more butterflies in his stomach then could ever be imagined. 

Wedding time. Christmas day.

Jack is standing at the altar waiting for Janet. Suddenly the wedding march plays. Jack sees Janet and his heart feels like it is beating wildly. He sees her and suddenly everything that has happened over the past few weeks seems worth it. Janet reaches him and they turn and the reverend begins the ceremony.

"Welcome guests, Jack and Janet have decided to recite their own vows."

Janet goes first. "Jack I love you more than I have ever loved anyone. Many times over the past few years I have thought of you. Every time I had news that was important I wanted to tell you. I look forward to sharing my life with you. I look forward to raising our baby with you. You are my love and my life. You are my every thing. I love your smile. I love your sense of humor. I think I have loved you all my life. It just took this long for our hearts to finally find each other. Every thing I do I will do to make you happy. Our days will be filled with happiness and our nights with love."

With that Janet placed the ring on Jacks finger.

"How do I put into words how much I love you? I don't think I have ever loved anyone as much as I love you. My heart sings when you are around. When you are away I want to be with you. I am looking forward to raising our baby together and growing old with you. I will always honor you and I will live to make you happy. You are my love, my life and my best friend. You are my every thing. I will live my life for you and our future children."

With that the reverend pronounced them husband and wife. They had a lovely reception. The food was wonderful and the company was great. Janet walked into their bedroom to change her clothes. She stopped in the bedroom. She used the bathroom. What she saw afterwards made her heart stop. There was a huge red spot in her underwear.


	8. Chapter 8

I use a good song to bring this scene to life. I believe that the power of music is a wonderful tool. I hope you like it. I happen to think this song is very fitting and lovely.

Jack rushed her to the hospital. All the while reassuring her that everything was going to be ok, while not really believing it himself. Even though he was trying to be strong for Janet, he was thinking the worst himself. 

To himself "Why does everything have to be so difficult for us? Don't we deserve a happily ever after without all this drama? I hope that Janet and the baby are going to be ok. I know that we can make it. We just have a few bumps to go past and then we can get on with our lives and finally be happy. We need a happy ending, we deserve a happy ending." To fill the silence Jack snaps on the radio. As he does the song "I'd rather" by Luther Vandross comes on the radio. It seems to speak directly to them and fits with everything they have been going thru lately.

I thought sometime alone  
was what we really needed  
you said this time would hurt more than it helps  
but I couldn't see that  
I thought it was the end  
of a beautiful story  
and so I left the one I loved at home to be alone (alone)  
and I tried to find  
out if this one thing is true  
that I'm nothing without you  
I know better now  
and I've had a change of heart

I'd rather have bad times with you, than good times with someone  
else  
I'd rather be beside you in a storm, than safe and warm by  
myself  
I'd rather have hard times together, than to have it easy apart  
I'd rather have the one who holds my heart  
whoo-oo-oo-oo yeah

And then I met someone  
and thought she could replace you  
we got a long just fine  
we wasted time because she was not you  
we had a lot of fun  
though we knew we were faking  
love was not impressed with our connection they were all lies,  
all lies  
so I'm here cause I found this one thing is true  
that I'm nothing without you  
I know better now  
and I've had a change of heart

I'd rather have bad times with you, than good times with someone  
else  
I'd rather be beside you in a storm, than safe and warm by  
myself  
I'd rather have hard times together, than to have it easy apart  
I'd rather have the one who holds my heart  
who holds my heart

I can't blame you if you turn away from me, like I've done you,  
I can only prove the things I say with time,  
please be mine,

I'd rather have bad times with (please be mine) you,  
than good times with someone else (I know)  
I'd rather be beside you in a storm (anytime),  
than safe and warm by myself (so sure baby)  
I'd rather have hard times to gether,  
than to have it easy apart  
I'd rather have the one who holds my heart (my heart)

I'd rather have bad times with you (surely),  
than good times with someone else (surely)  
I'd rather be beside you in a storm (oh yeah),  
than safe and warm by myself (all by myself)  
I'd rather have hard times together,  
than to have it easy apart (you know it)  
I'd rather have the one who holds my heart

I'd rather have the one who holds my heart  
I'd rather have the one who holds my heart  
whoooo...who holds my heart

They reached the hospital as the song ended. Both had tears in their eyes as Janet was wheeled into the hospital. Jack had to stay in the waiting room as they rushed Janet back into the emergency room. Jack was not a man that would normally pray, but he suddenly found himself in the hospital chapel. Kneeling in a pew he said a brief and heart felt prayer.

"I don't even know if I have a right to be here. I have never talked to you before. Please keep Janet and our baby safe. I love them so much. I don't know what I would do without Janet. I would give my life for her. She means everything to me. Please." With that Jack lowered his head and did something that he never thought he would do, he cried and let the tears of sorrow fall down his cheeks.


	9. Chapter 9

Jack didn't know how long he had been waiting in the hospital. After awhile he lost track of time. Seconds blended into minutes, minutes into hours and so on. All he knew was that he was going crazy. One of the volunteer nurses offered to get him a cup of coffee. He smiled at her and refused. All he wanted was to know that Janet was better and they could start their lives together.

A doctor finally came out to get Jack. He explained to him that Janet had lost a lot of blood. They were not sure if the baby would survive or not. Janet was barely hanging on as it was. She was sleeping. He could go in and see her for a few minutes. He had to make sure that he didn't upset her. 

Walking into her room Jack was stunned at how pale Janet looked. She was almost as white as the sheets. She appeared almost fragile and it took every ounce of strength that Jack possessed to not start crying again. He walked over to the chair beside her bed and sat down. He took her hand in his and kissed it gently. This caused her to wake. She smiled at him weakly.

"Hi there, how are you holding up?"

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me honey. You need all your strength to get better so that you can bring this little one into the world."

The mention of the baby caused her to tear up. Jack felt that he should say something but had no idea what to say. He was at a loss for words. Something that rarely happened to him, something he hated. He wanted to help Janet, but didn't know exactly how to accomplish that. So he simply smiled and held her hand.

"Well, the doctor said I could only stay a minute. I just wanted to tell you that I love you Janet." With that he kissed her on the forehead and walked out the door of her room.

He walked out into the hallway and sat on the bench. Once again he lost track of time. Then suddenly things started happening at a mad pace. Doctors started running into Janet's room. He couldn't understand the language they were using he just knew that it was not good. One of the doctors called to him and told him that Janet wanted to talk to him. He walked over to her and listened.

"I want you to promise me something?" 

"Anything just get better and I will do anything you ask."

"Jack, we both know that I am not getting any better. Promise me that you'll find someone. Find someone to share your life with. You deserve to be happy. Please promise me that."

"Janet, I cant.."

"Please Jack, don't spend the rest of your life alone. Just remember that I love you. I have always loved you."

"I promise Janet." Although not really meaning it. He said it so that she would be at peace. His heart was breaking in a million pieces.

With that the heart monitor on the wall started a loud incessant beeping noise. One that Jack would remember for the rest of his life, as he crashed to the floor his world went black.


	10. Chapter 10

Me thinks the writer made a lot of people unhappy. Please read on and you will see what I tried to do. I hope you will forgive me when you read the rest of the story.

Jack and Janet's friends were all gathered at their house. How strange, the last time they were all together was for a happy event. This was so totally bizarre that Jack felt like he was walking thru a thick fog. It all seemed surreal. He looked at all the people standing in the living room and frowned. Janet would have hated this. She wouldn't have like to have people mourning her death. She would want them to have celebrated her life. 

Walking outside to the driveway he saw his car. He had to get away from here. He felt like he was drowning in everyone's grief and sorrow. So he got into the car. He drove to the cemetery where Janet was buried. He got out of the car and walked to her grave site. He stood before her tomb stone and stared into space. He was seeing her name there but not comprehending it. He sank to the ground and proceeded to let out a god awful scream.

Suddenly he was being shaken awake by the same hospital volunteer that was so nice to him earlier. She was looking at him with a mixture of concern and worry.

"Are you okay Mr. Tripper? You let out the most awful scream that I have ever heard from someone. You have been sleeping and I didn't have the heart to wake you until you did that. You must have been having an awful dream."

"A dream? I was dreaming?"

"Yes and having a bad dream at that. You were making some terrible sounds over there. Are you okay now? Did you need me to get you anything?"

"No, I am fine. How is Janet? Have the doctors said anything?"

"They haven't said anything yet. I can try to find out for you if you would like."

"I would appreciate that a lot. I am so worried about her."

The volunteer walked away to try and find a doctor to talk to. At the same time that she walked away Terri walked in. She took one look at Jack and smiled. It was a sad smile. One full of understanding and of someone that sees her friend hurting and wants to help, but not sure exactly how to help.

"Hey Jack, how are you holding up?"

"About as good as can be expected Terri. I am so worried about Janet and no one has told me anything. I wish I had some news."

"I can see if I can find out what is going on. Although they might not tell me much, they should come and talk to you."

Terri walked away and came back with a doctor. He looked and Jack and spoke the truth.

"I am going to be completely honest with you Mr. Tripper. Things are extremely critical right now. We have managed to stop the bleeding; however, she has lost a lot of blood. It will be touch and go for a few days. If she and the baby make it thru the next 24 hours the chances are that she will pull thru. Let's just hope for a miracle."

"Can I see her?"

"Well, normally we wouldn't suggest that, but in this case we will make an exception."

Jack walked in and saw Janet lying on the bed. She saw him walk in and smiled. There were no words exchanged between them. No words were necessary. Jack held Janet's hand. They sat in silence. After awhile Janet spoke up.

"Boy, things can never be simple for us can they? This baby must really want to be born. It is sure hanging on."

Again Jack said nothing, just simply smiled at Janet. He laid his hand on Janet's stomach. As he was getting ready to leave, he whispered five words that thrilled Janet. He simply said "I love you little one."

Janet's heart melted and she smiled. Everything would be ok. She knew it in her heart and mind. This baby was destined to be born. She fell into a contented sleep.

The baby did survive. Four months later, Janet was almost 5 months pregnant when she went to her doctor's office. Since the scares early in the pregnancy she went ever 3 weeks so that she could be closely watched. Well, this month's visit was a total surprise. No only was she having one baby, she was having 3. That's right. Jack and Janet were having triplets. No wonder she was almost as big as a house and it was still 4 months from her due date. She wasn't sure how Jack would take the news. So she prepared a semi-decent meal for them. Actually it was sandwiches and milk. She still couldn't cook and didn't want to try now. She was waiting at the door when Jack came home.

"How was your day Jack?"

"Pretty good, only a few minor issues nothing too big. How did your doctor's visit go?"

"It was interesting, to say the least."

"Why?"

"Well, remember we talked about having a big family?"

"Yeah, we want at least 3 kids. Maybe more."

"Well, we are having 3. Triplets to be exact."

"Huh? Did you say triplets? We are having triplets? As in 3 at one time?"

"Yeah, are you happy?"

"Happy, I am thrilled. To think a few months ago we were worried about having one, now we have 3." With that he picked her up and spun her around. Then realizing what he was doing he put her down quickly.

"Sorry about that, I shouldn't have done that. Are you ok?"

"I am fine Jack, I am just fine. Perfect in fact I have never been better."

Fast forward 3 and a half months. Janet and Jack are in a delivery room. Janet has sweat pouring off of her. She is obviously exhausted. Jack is trying to cheer her on. He is not doing too good of a job.

"Come on Janet. Just a few more pushes and the first baby will be out."

"Will you please just shut up? You are never touching me again. Owwwww!"

"Come on honey, you can do it." He grabs Janet's hand and talks her thru the breathing. "Count to 10 with me. Owwwwww, Janet, my hand, it feels like you are trying to squeeze it off."

"I will squeeze off more than your hand if you don't get these babies out of me right now."

"Honey, please. Just a few more pushes and it is all going to be worth it." Finally Janet stopped fighting him and gave a giant push. Out came their first baby, it was a little boy. The nurse had just taken him away when a few minutes later he was joined by his brother. Then about 5 minutes after that they were joined by their sister. The triplets had finally arrived. Much to their parents delight.

Jack and Janet stood admiring the 3 tiny miracles they had created. Jack Tripper Jr. was the biggest. He weighed a little over 6 pounds, and he had Janet's hair. His brother John Stephen was 5 pounds 8 ounces. He had Jack's hair. The littlest of the three was their little girl. Weighing in at just over 5 pounds she was a little fighter. She obviously was going to be a match for her brothers. Her lungs were strong and she cried the loudest of all. Janelle Marie Tripper was the spitting image of her mommy. She would give some boy a run for his money some day. Jack and Janet move close to the bassinets as the scene closes on a close up of them kissing.

Fast forward 20 years or so. Jack and Janet have been married for over 20 years now. They have raised 5 kids. They had 2 more children after the triplets came. Today was the triplets wedding day. Something they had been looking forward to for along time. Jack and Janet were smiling. Janet couldn't help but remember her own wedding day so long ago. The story was told and retold so many times. It had become a part of the family history.

Janelle's face was smiling and bright as she walked down the aisle with her father. Janet could tell that he was close to tears. His little girl was getting married. Because even though he was happy for her he was loosing his biggest co-conspiritor in mischief. Any time there was something funny going on it was either on of them. Today was a bitter sweet day. The boys looked exceptionally handsome in their tuxedos. Waiting for their brides at the altar. Janet couldn't have been happier. Her babies were finally starting the own lives.

The boys had all grown into fine young men. Jack Jr. was in college, and John was a police officer in Santa Monica. Janelle you ask? Well, she is a chef like her father. It seems like she has the same cooking gene that he does. She can make dinner out of anything. Yes, the family they had was everything Janet had ever hoped for. She had truly found new happiness so many years ago..

The End..

Ok so give me your honest comments. Did this stink, was it good, was it too long, or was it just right. Be honest, it will help me if I decide to write another one.


End file.
